The Avengers
by Chine H. Theo
Summary: Meet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha; one a Prince of Japan, the other a straight-laced, boring bodyguard. Both made to join Avengers, an elite team of Japan and China soldiers. Sesshoumaru finds his life threatened, by Kagome Higurashi, China's team leader, trained to kill authority figures. What happens when Inuyasha is made to deal with the bold Princess Kikyo? Full summary inside.


Summary: Inuyasha-a straight-laced, boring bodyguard. join him as he is forced to deal with Princess Kikyo, a bold, outgoing, daring Princess, completely different from himself. And what happens when his Kingdom is plunged into war by an insane madman, hoping to steal the throne and Kikyo for himself? Will Inuyasha be able to protect his Princess? Or will he fail?

Sesshoumaru- cold, competent and arrogant Prince of Japan. He has never lost a single battle, be it on the battlefield or otherwise. So what happens when he clashes with Kagome Higurashi, the team leader of the China Avengers? Specially trained to assassinate people like Sesshoumaru, and the only woman who has ever dared to challenge Sesshoumaru, Kagome utterly detests Sesshoumaru for his arrogance. Will he push her over the edge? Or will their relationship develop into something more?

Hey guys! Here's a new story, an Inuyasha fanfic this time. Usually I write D Gray Man fanfics, but I decided to try a different one for a change.

The story focuses on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; instead of being rivals and enemies, they are instead on the same side. Both play the roles of main characters, although both have their own struggles and fights to deal with. And yes, the pairings in this story are indeed Inuyasha/Kikyo and Sesshoumaru/Kagome (or Sess/Rin…I haven't actually decided, I'm just going along with the flow here. What do you readers want?), although there is a side dish of Inuyasha/Kagome at the beginning. There's also Sango/Miroku. I really ship Inu/Kik, they are like one of my fav anime pairings ever. Also, I'll gladly accept criticisms of my writing, but I hope no one will flame the story simply because of the pairings. Some of the characters might seem OC, especially Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha's wild side comes out once in a while, but most of the time he keeps it hidden behind a strong, calm exterior. Kikyo's personality in this story is what I imagine she would have been like before her death (like, before Naraku entered their love story and tore everything to pieces with a small knife). The rest of the characters I'll try to keep as close to the story as possible.

Disclaimer: For the record, I do not own Inuyasha. Never did, never will. So yeah.

All right, on to the prologue! Please enjoy!

"A new bodyguard? To take over the Captain of the Royal Guard?" King Inu no Taishio raised an eye, looking up at his secretary, Myoga. Myoga bowed his head, "Yes, Your Majesty. This man graduated from the military academy with top scores, the highest ever, in fact. We also interviewed his teachers; they all gave him high praise. He specially applied to join the Palace, too."

Inu no Taishio nodded, somewhat impressed by the applicant's resume, "Let him in, then."

The young man strode into the room and saluted, his heels clicking together, "Your Majesty!"

Inu no Taishio eyed him for a moment. The applicant was tall, and quite good-looking. He had long, lustrous silver hair; the same shade as Inu no Taishio's, in fact. His eyes were a warm gold, but Inu no Taishio could see the alertness and intelligence in them. There was a pause as he looked down at the applicant's form, "You're Myoga's son, aren't you."

Myoga gave a slightly proud smile, "That's right, sir. This is my son, Inuyasha."

The King smiled, "Let's forgo this interview, then. If you're Myoga's son, then you're definitely trustworthy. And from your resume, you're obviously competent enough. So you'll take over the post of Captain of the Royal Guard, then."

Inuyasha saluted again, "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" He took his pass and badge from Myoga, who was almost swelling with pride. The older man mouthed, "Well done." and Inuysha allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"You'll start work at once. Your first assignment will be to pick up Sesshoumaru, my son. He's being discharged from the military later today. Make sure he gets back safely." Inu no Taishio ordered before turning back to his paperwork.

Inuyasha saluted a final time before turning and leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru no Taishio raised an eye when he saw Inuyasha, "Who are you? Where is my father? Do you even have the authority to come and protect me?"

If Inuyasha was upset by the Prince's haughty attitude, he didn't show it. Instead, he just saluted, "Sir. My name is Inuyasha, the Captain of the Royal Guard. I've been instructed by the King to escort you back to the Palace."

Sesshoumaru eyed the younger man for a moment, suspiciously, before catching sight of Inuyasha' pass. He gave an arrogant sniff, turning his head upwards and allowed Inuyasha to open the door of the car for him before getting in.

Once Sesshoumaru got into the car, the other bodyguard, Inuyasha's right-hand man, Miroku turned around and began to chatter, "Prince Sesshoumaru! I've heard so much about you, every soldier knows your name! Is it true that you…"

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened in displeasure at the bodyguard's chatter, but the man did not notice it at all. After a moment, Sesshoumaru interrupted in a steely voice, "Who is this incompetent fool?"

The bodyguard froze in mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open. He glanced nervously at Inuyasha, who calmly replied without taking his eyes off the road, "This is Miroku, my second-in-command."

"Fire him." Sesshoumaru ordered, "He annoys me."

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to do that, sir…only the King has that right." Inuyasha answered. Sesshoumaru gave a 'hmph' and shot Miroku a death glare, "I'll be telling my father about this once I get to the palace. So you better keep your mouth shut for the rest of the trip."

Miroku sank back into his seat, meekly closing his mouth.

Sesshoumaru threw the doors to his father's office open and flung himself onto the sofa without greeting his father. Mirouko and Inuyasha entered after him, much more quietly, as Mirouko closed the doors behind them.

Sesshoumaru tossed some pictures onto the table, "What the hell is this? Why did I find these photos plastered all over my room?"

Inu no Taishio gathered the photos, "Don't you like them? These are the most eligible girls in the Kingdom."

Sesshoumaru's gaze was cold, "What are you playing at, Father?"

"Don't you want to go on a blind date? You're not getting any younger, Sesshoumaru. An eligible bachelor of thirty years may be considered desirable, but any older and no one will want you." Inu no Taishio answered, smiling as he handed the photos to his son.

"I'm a Prince, father. The future King. Even if I become a ninety-year-old man I'd still be considered desirable." Sesshoumaru answered coolly as he snatched the photos and handed them to Mirouko, "Burn them and throw them away."

"Come on, son. This is for your own good." Inu no Taishio pleaded. But Sesshoumaru just looked up with his piercing eyes, "No. Why should it be me, anyways? I don't see you pushing Kikyo to get married."

Inu no Taishio sighed, "Your sister is a different matter, Sesshy. She's not going to become the future King! And besides, she's only twenty-one. She's still very young. Unlike you."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "I told you to stop using that stupid nickname. In any case, I refuse. This is one thing I will _not_ agree to." He rose to leave when Inu no Taishio spoke again, "Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You join the elite team. The Avengers."

Inuyasha stared up at the King in disbelief. Inu no Taishio leaned back and closed his eyes. He had had a hard time persuading Sesshoumaru to accept his condition, and in the end the Prince had just stormed off.

Inuyasha asked hesitantly, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what _is_ the Avengers? I've never heard of it, so if you're asking me to join it then…"

"The Avengers is an elite team made of warriors from our Kingdom and the neighbouring Kingdom of China. They're supposed to deal with international incidents concerning China and Japan. It's been kept secret; news of it was only supposed to be announced next week, but we're already searching for suitable candidates. It's kind of like a peace effort between China and Japan. Will you be willing to join it?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I'm honoured that Your Majesty even considered me to be in it…but if I might just ask…who else is in it?"

Inu no Taishio took out a file from his stack of papers, "At the moment, the four China officers have already been confirmed, and two Japanese officer has been confirmed. Which means we need two more members. That is, you and Sesshoumaru. As for the confirmed Japanese members, we have Miroku, your-second-in-command, and Bankotsu, the son of the Prime Minister. Miroku's records you already know; Bankotsu graduated from the military academy a year before you. Like you, he graduated with top scores. At the moment, he's working as a bodyguard for his father, the Prime Minister."

Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully, "And the Chinese soldiers?"

"We don't have their records, so we don't know how good they are. But we do know their names. There's Sango and Kohaku, a pair of siblings, the children of some famous Chinese General. Rumour has it that the girl single-handedly defeated a group of twenty bandits, and her brother is almost as impressive as she is. There's also Rin. She's a soldier-cum-medical officer, and will be the only one of the team with medical training. We don't know much about her, but they say that her healing skills are legendary. And then there's that last girl. This one we know. Trained in special corps. She specializes in assassination of key figures, and was instrumental in the death of several of the most important people in our Kingdom." Inu no Taishio read off the file, but stopped as he got to the last name.

Inuyasha frowned, "Well…then is it safe? For Prince Sesshoumaru to be in the same team as her? What if…well, we shouldn't take any risks, should we?"

"The Chinese promised she would behave. And this is a peace effort. We can't afford to be so suspicious of them." Inu no Taishio mused.

"So what's her name, then?" Inuyasha asked.

Inu no Taishio flipped the file around so that the soldier could see, "Kagome Higurashi."

So how is it? Only a few major characters introduced here.

Inuyasha, as you can see, is really the stiff, silent bodyguard. Just wait till Kikyo gets into the equation. He's going to be at a total loss as to how to deal with her. He also lacks the hatred for Sesshoumaru that he has in the anime. I'm actually trying to develop, like, bromance between them, cos I actually like the sibling-relationship between them.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, I find pretty close to his anime self. Cold, arrogant, mean…is there anything else he's lacking? He's a bit of a jackass at first, but he'll meet his match once he sees Kagome.

I actually love Miroku and Inu no Taishio here. Miroku is kind of clumsy and foolish- I mean, only foolish people would dare to upset Sesshoumaru. But I find it cute. Inu no Taishio is also kind of cute. He cares a lot for his son, who doesn't show much appreciation for it, but he doesn't care and still just shows a lot of affection for Sesshoumaru. Myoga's role was kinda small here, but it gets bigger for him. A lot bigger.

So guys, remember to review! I'll really appreciate it!


End file.
